Daiki Ichigen
Ichigen Daiki is the (forgotten) childhood friend and love interest of Komori Yui and after four years of being away from his childhood friends, he comes back to help Yui and win her heart. Appearence Daiki is tall standing at 6’0 and has messy/curly black-blueish hair. He is muscular, but lean unlike his “brothers” Akio and Takao. He has violet eyes that gives off a an eerie glow whenever he is angry. He has multiple scars across his back and cuts across his arms from when he lived on the streets. The scar the stood out the most was the (slightly) faded scar on his cheek. When Yui meets him again after four years she thought the scars and cuts, “screamed dangerous and hurt.” But many girls have noted how incredibly handsome he is. He prefers to wear casual clothes. Personality Daiki comes of as cold and lackadaisical but in reality he observes everything around him to see if he could use it against others who have either wronged or angered him. He is very creative when it comes to lying and writing. Around those he cherishes, he is sly, cunning and playful. As shown in one of Yui’s flashbacks, he is seen telling Yukiko a new story he made up, when he get payback at Akio by making blackmail material about him and when he gets blackmail material on Yui and makes her act like his maid. He is also incredibly intelligent, having classes meant for third years and when he hacks into multiple devices. He uses these skills to help him when it came to people he hated. He is easily jealous and very possessive whenever it came to Yui’s affections. Before he met his friends he was very angry and aggressive towards everyone he met. History His parents abandoned his on the streets to die when he was four years old. There he had to teach himself how to survive for the next five months. One day he stole an old women’s purse, not realizing that it was had a tracking device. He was very surprise when police came after him and put him in an orphanage. He stayed at that orphanage for two years until he was finally adopted by a kind man. At first Daiki was very wary of the man but later grew fond of him. When he started attending school he was ostracized by his classmates. Unable to handle it he skipped school and went to a nearby park, where he met Nanami Haruka, twins Kawasaki Takeru and Kakeru, Hinata Ema, and Komori Yui and played kickball with them. In October he later met Haruno Akio and introduced him to his friends. Two years later Haruka introduces Aigasaki Yukiko, who he reluctantly accepted into the group. At the age of eleven his adoptive father got a promotion and was being transferred to Italy. Relationships Komori Yui Komori Yui was the one to find him in his hiding place and asked if he wanted to play with her and her friends. Over the years she was his second favorite friend. Despite seeing his friends as his third family, she was the only one he saw as more than family, he saw her as someone he would one day marry. He went so far as to make her promise to marry him when they were nine. Daiki was very reluctant to move because he was afraid that Yui would forget their promise and marry someone else. After six years of being away he moves back and transfers to Ryotei Academy where he meets Yui again but is shocked to learn of her retrograde amnesia. He’s also jealous of the Sakamaki’s, Mukami’s, Tsukinami’s and Kino upon learning that they live with her. He helps her remember her past with the help of Haruka. When she gets her memories back is is very relieved and happy. He‘s willing to let her go if she didn’t love him. He always puts her happiness above his own. Even without her memories Daiki shows no hesitation to kiss or hug her. Yui has never once told him to stop. Yui always feel safe around him despite how dangerous he was. Daiki feels prideful whenever he makes Yui jealous. Aigasaki Yukiko When he first met her he was very skeptical and relunctant to accept her, but later Daiki develops a “Big Brother/Little Sister“ relation with her. He playfully calls her “Princess.” Even after he moved away, in his free time he would always call her. He was very suspicious on why she stopped answering his calls. It wasn’t until he bumped into Haruka that he learns of her death, he was very devastated. He disappeared for days to mourn over her, because he was unable to. Hinata Ema They treat each other like they’re twins. His third favorite friend is her. Haruno Akio They have brotherly rivalry with each other. Akio would tease Daiki by being affectionate with Yui and by calling him “Sunny”. Kawasaki Takeru and Kakeru He isn’t as close to Takeru as he is to Kakeru but still respects and cares for him as much as Kakeru as shown when calls Takeru “nii-sama.” He is extremely close to Kakeru and would call him “onii-sama” with high amounts of respect. Nanami Haruka/Haruhi Much like everyone in the group he views Haruka as a mother figure and would call her “onee-sama.” He would go to her for advice on how to win Yui’s heart and how to bring back her memories. He is very protective of her because of her bad health. He admires her determination and inner strength. Haruka wins first place as his favorite. He fears and respects Haruhi but also cares about her, and in return Haruhi acts very much like a protective mother towards him. Komori Seiji Daiki hated Seiji for always trying to force Yui into believing in god. Because Seiji’s plans always failed he would take out his anger on Yui. Daiki would always let Yui live with him and his adoptive father. Daiki was really infuriated to learn that Seiji took advantage of Yui’s retrograde amnesia and later abandoned her to blood thirsty vampires. Haruka’s Grandmother Daiki had unintentionally robbed her, when he realizes this he feels nothing but guilt and regret. They both have a very strong “Grandmother/Grandson” relation towards each other. Sakamaki Brothers He hates them and vice versa. He’s jealous when he learned that Yui lived with them. They’re jealous of Daiki’s ability to always make Yui become flustered and jealous easily. After the return of Yui’s memories, they blame Daiki for being responsible for Yui leaving them. Mukami Brothers He hates them and vice versa. He‘s appears to be very sympathetic towards Azusa. He hates Kou for making Yui‘s life a living hell at school by sending his crazy fangirls at her and Kou hates him for making Yui easily flustered and happy. Yuma and Daiki are always seen either butting heads together or ready to beat each other to a bloody pulp. Daiki respects Ruki but still very much hates him for making Yui feel like a slave. Their hate for Daiki increases when Yui manages to win back her freedom from them and leave them without so much as a second thought. Tsukinami Brothers He hates them for trying to use Yui for their own personal gain. They hated the fact that he was still able to win Yui over even without her memories. They hate him for being able to get Yui to choose him over them. Carla and Shin have made multiple plans to kill him but they were always thwarted by Yui. They were shocked and hurt when Yui had actually slapped them across the face for trying to kill Daiki. Daiki never felt sorry for them once. Kino Daiki and Kino are always seen trying to control the urge to kill each other. Kino hates how a human like Daiki rivals him in physical strength. When Yui wins back her freedom from them Kino lunges at him with a punch but ends up hurting Yui instead. Kino hates him because the first person he’s ever loved was taken away from him so easily and by a human no less. Unnamed Adoptive Father Daiki and his adoptive father loved each other very much. Daiki’s father would always tease him by asking when Daiki was finally going to make a move on Yui. Abilites Hacking Daiki was able to hack into the files of people at the age of six. This was how he found out about the Sakamaki’s, Mukami’s, Tsukinami’s and Kino being vampires. Hand-to-hand Combat Daiki’s level of hand-to-hand combat rivals the people of the military and Subaru’s Weapons Daiki learned how to handle weapons while on the streets, he prefers knifes and swords. Teaching His friends, except Haruka, always complemented on Daiki’s teaching skills, saying that his teaching methods are always easier to understand than an actual teachers. Lying/Acting Daiki’s ability to lie or act rivals on a professional level. Trivia * He doesn’t realize that his mother was a prostitute until he was 17 * He’s afraid of rats * He hates it when Haruka pulls pranks on him on Halloween * Seiji had once said that Daiki would’ve been a strong vampire hunter * He and Yui are atheists * Kou and Haruka are the only ones to tell he is lying * He loves making Yui feel jealousy * Even without her memories Yui has always felt safe around him even when he kisses her at random times Category:Males Category:In Love Characters Category:Original Characters Category:Poor Characters Category:Alive Category:Sons Category:Students